


Safe and Sound

by coopbastian



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Fight, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Somewhere in Season 3, mentions of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: While Team S.T.A.R. is out together at the bar, Julian pretends to be Cisco's boyfriend when he sees a creep hitting on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> previously posted on tumblr @polybarry

Julian is trying. He really is. But when he’s in a loud and crowded bar, suddenly separated from the rest of Team S.T.A.R. Labs (Jesse and Wally doing some bad karaoke on stage, Caitlin and Iris and Barry all dancing together, and Cisco on the other side of the bar talking to some rando), Julian wonders if it’s even worth it going out with these people tonight. 

When Cisco suggested earlier that they all go out and “let loose,” how could Julian say no to those big, brown eyes? He’s always had a soft spot for the engineer--hell, on more than one occasion he was the shoulder for Cisco to cry on when he and Barry were on thin ice. 

However, as he’s watching his newfound friends having fun while he sips his beer like a lonely and pathetic loser, he sighs to himself. Perhaps he should call it a night. It’s clear that it wouldn’t be so easy for him to find a place in this team yet, but he had hope that...that tonight would be different. 

Just as he’s getting up from his seat and slipping on his coat, he glances over at Cisco, wondering if he should say goodbye (he still has manners, after all) when he notices how...uncomfortable the man seems to be, itching himself away from the stranger he’s been speaking to, avoiding eye contact, shaking his head a lot. The stranger is a lot bigger, buff, a rather nasty smirk in his face, and honestly just a sort of creepy vibe Julian could feel from where he’s standing. Oh boy. 

He knows Cisco can take care of himself, but he can’t stand the way the other man is looking. It’s so...not Cisco and Julian knows he has to do something to take care of his friend. 

Without a second thought, Julian makes his way to the other side of the bar, rushing to Cisco’s side and wrapping an arm around him. “There you are, babe,” he says with an easy smile, loud enough for the stranger to hear him. “Thought I lost you for a second.” 

Cisco gives him a weird look, before relief washes over him and he starts to smile back. “Sorry for worrying you, babe,” he says. 

The stranger clearly isn’t happy about this new development, and it makes Julian want to laugh. “What the hell is this?” he demands. “What’re you playing at, man? I ask for you to come check out my ride and you need some British pansy to come save you?” 

Cisco leans more into Julian’s touch, and Julian is trying his best to keep his cool so that he could protect this man. 

“We don’t want any trouble, dude,” Julian tells the stranger, mimicking his “bro” speak. “I’m just going to take my boyfriend home, alright? Pleasure meeting you.” 

The stranger scoffs. “I don’t think so, pal. Your ‘boyfriend’ is coming back to my place.” He then reaches out and grabs onto Cisco’s wrist, and--oh. 

Oh, he shouldn’t have done that. 

“What the bloody hell is your problem?!” Julian shoves the big stranger, making him let go of Cisco. “You don’t just force yourself onto others like that, you fucking creep!”

At this point, they’re drawing attention, but Julian doesn’t care. His blood is beginning to boil over and he isn’t going to give up so easily. He pulls his friend behind him while the stranger is cursing at him. 

“Fuck off, both of you!” the stranger snarls before he turns around to leave (luckily). There’s applause from the crowd surrounding them and the rest of the team show up to check up on them. 

“Yo, what happened?” Barry asks while Jesse and Wally are praising Julian for standing up for Cisco. Caitlin is quickly looking over the both of them while Iris is telling the crowd that the show’s over and to get on with their lives. It all happened awfully quickly, but Julian is actually pretty relieved that the situation didn’t escalate. 

They all leave the bar together shortly after, leaving in two’s. Caitlin gives Julian a look before she tells Cisco she’ll be waiting for him in her car. 

Now it’s just Cisco and Julian in the parking lot, underneath one of those ugly-lit lamps. Julian thinks that somehow the lamp just illuminates Cisco’s beauty a lot more. 

“Thank you...for saving me back there,” Cisco tells him, and there’s a sudden flutter in Julian’s chest. “That guy was a total jerk and I was trying to shake him off for forever.” 

Julian bites his bottom lip. “I’m sorry I didn’t show up sooner, then,” he says. “I was actually on my way out and--”

“Oh you were leaving?” Cisco asks, a bit of a disappointment in his voice. 

“I, uh. It wasn’t really my kind of scene and I was already tired,” Julian tries to assure him. “I had fun, honest. Just...anyway. I’m free to be your pretend significant other--whenever you need me. I mean, especially when we go out to skivvy places like these.” 

Cisco lets out a small laugh. “Appreciate that, man.” He playfully punches Julian’s shoulder, and since it’s Cisco and he’s smiling like the sun is rising, Julian doesn’t even feel the tiny heartbreak from that very brief confirmation that they’re friends and nothing more. “I might take you up on that offer, but next time we should do something you like to do. Tea and biscuits or whatnot.” 

“Of course,” Julian says, shaking his head but he’s giving the other man a small smile. “You get home safe, alright?” 

“You too.” Cisco pauses, the both of them falling into a rather awkward silence. 

Neither of them are moving to walk to their respectable cars. Julian is wondering if Cisco could hear his painfully loud heartbeat. Before he could open his mouth to finally say goodnight, Cisco is standing on his tiptoes, his soft lips pressing gently against Julian’s flushed cheek. 

Cisco pulls back with a nervous smile. “Uhm...thanks again, Julian. Guess I’ll see you at work tomorrow, yeah?” 

Julian scratches the back of his head as he starts to blush. “Y-yeah. Yeah, definitely. Goodnight, Cisco.”

Cisco smiles wide. “‘Night, Julian.” 

Julian happily watches the other man get to Caitlin’s car, waving at them as they drive out of the parking lot. 

Alright, going out tonight was definitely worth it, Julian thinks, as he finally makes his way to his own car, searching his coat pockets for the keys when--

A fist suddenly meets with the side of his jaw.

***

“Julian! What the hell happened?” Cisco’s voice echoes throughout the Cortex. Luckily, it’s just the two of them (for now), but it doesn’t stop Julian from groaning about the annoyance of having to explain himself. 

“Are you okay?” Cisco asks, rushing to his side with one of Caitlin’s handy First Aid kits, having him sit down in the nearest chair. 

“Y-yeah…” Julian says, not wanting the other man to worry about him. “Well--besides my busted knuckles and cut lip, I’m just...dandy.” 

“Julian…” Cisco starts to carefully apply ointment on Julian’s dried wounds, trying his best not to shake so much or push too much pressure to hurt Julian. “Was it a metahuman? Do we need to get Barry and Wally? I can call them right now and--” 

“No, it’s fine,” Julian cuts him off, grimacing. “It wasn’t...it wasn’t a metahuman. But it’s fine, I promise. He won’t bother us again.” 

Cisco gives him a look. “What are you...oh.” He pauses, putting the medicine down. “D-did that creep find you?” 

Julian sighs. “He, uhm. Sort of surprised me while I was trying to get into my car.” 

Cisco immediately reaches out to grab his hand. “Oh, Julian…” 

“Ow,” Julian whispers, and Cisco retracts his hand.

“Crap, sorry.” Cisco bites his lip before he decides to softly cup one side of Julian’s face. “God, I’m so sorry. Cait and I should’ve waited till you left. Or we could’ve drove you home. Or--” 

“Cisco, it’s alright,” Julian insists, smiling softly as he leans into the touch. “He only got me once before I gave him the damn beat down of his life, and then a couple of security guards came out and pulled us apart.” 

Cisco lets out a soft sigh. “And now your pretty knuckles are injured,” he says in a playful tone, his thumb stroking Julian’s cheek in small circles.

“As long as you’re perfectly okay, I don’t care if this pretty face is ruined,” Julian says, and it has the both of them staring at each other in another silence, like the night before in that parking lot. Expect, it’s a much more comfortable silence. An exciting silence. 

Then Cisco is leaning in, closing the distance between them as their lips press gently together. It’s wonderful and thrilling but Julian has to pull away, hissing from the pain the deep slash on his lip is giving him. 

Cisco sends him an apologetic look. “Crap, sorry,” he whispers, which makes Julian let out a laugh. 

“I’m fine, Cisco,” he tells him. “As long as you are.” 

Cisco smiles at him, shyly looking down and tucking his beautiful long hair behind his ear. “Well, does the offer of being my pretend boyfriend still stands? Because I would very much like to go on...a real date with you, as my...potential real boyfriend.” 

“Oh I would like that very much,” Julian says, returning the smile. He can’t help but pull Cisco back in for another kiss. Damn his cut lip and all. He holds the other man close, never intending to let go of him again.


End file.
